Project Triple Scanner
is the newest South Pole Council Project to find out about The Sapie Brothers. It will be written like a story for your reading pleasure. __TOC__ Background Information: At the end of Project Tracker, it was realized that the The Sapie Brothers were cooking up some elaborate scheme. Through surveillience footage, we learned that they built a machine, called The Shape Shifter 1800 (SS 1800), that seems to allow the user to literally become anyone. It's a molecular rearranger, and even gives the user the character's voice and accent. It could possibly be dangerous, so this Project was initiated by unanimous vote from the South Pole Council. Prologue It was a quite normal, and quite hot, Wednesday in South Pole City. The penguins were shopping, the puffles were scooting, the terns were flying, the wind was blowing, the sun was shining, the clouds were white as ever, and the South Pole Council was in session. Everything seemed normal, and quite boring, too. "Okay, delegates," said Judge Xavier as he randomly pounded his gavel on his desk, "this session of da South Pole Grand Legislative Council is in orduh!" "You know," interrupted Explorer, "you could leave out the 'Grand Legislative' part and call it like everyone else does." The phone rang. For those of you who don't know, the phone at the national Capitol is humongous. It's about the size of three CyberKnows put together. And it takes four penguins to lift it. This time, Mayor McFlapp, Fred, Barkjon, and Ford Car volunteered to help. As the four lifted the phone on their shoulders and began carrying it towards a stand in the center of the courtroom, Explorer nonchalantly checked his watch. "That sets a new record," he said as he pulled out a small clipboard from under his desk. "Ahem-- 'Fastest Time Between Start of Session and First Telephone Call'; the last time was 00:05.72, the new time is 00:04.67. Wonder who it is this time?" The phone was placed upright into the stand. Judge Xavier came up and pressed the giant speakerphone button. "Who is it?" he asked. "Hello, Judge Xavier," a familiar voice replied. "Come quickly. I have some interesting news for you and the other council members." It was G. "I will send you an address to teleport to, by e-mail, of course," the voice continued. "Please come ASAP." A second later, a new message came up in the council's e-mail slot. Explorer waddled over to it and pulled the e-mail out. "It says: 'Teleport to Lab M13 at 314 Transcedental Street, Dorkugal,'" he read. "Then what are we waiting for?" Mayor McFlapp said as he flapped his wings in delight. "Let's go on and see what the bally ol' blighter wants us t' do." ---- Lab M13, 314 Transcedental Street, Dorkugal "Lab M13" turned out to be a rather shabby, ancient mansion which was owned by the Dorkugese goverment. G had gained permission from them to conduct his experiments in there. Inside, it was spacious, but smelly at the same time. The council silently tip-toed into the kitchen. All of a sudden, the lights came on (albeit rather dimly), revealing the smiling face of G. "Hello, Judge Xavier!" G said. "Would you and your fellow council members kindly follow me?" G, without further ado, led the council members upstairs and into a large room that had once been a theater. G had updated and converted it into a large viewing room of sorts, and a sort of control room had been established in the back. G went inside and turned on an intercom within the room, while motioning for the council to sit down. "Ladies and gentlepenguins of the South Pole Council--" "Actually, there are no ladies here," Explorer pointed out. G continued anyway. "Ahem, ahem-- where was I? Oh, yes! As I was saying, or about to say, I have invented a unique viewing system designed specially for this goverment project, Project Triple Scanner. I trust you all have heard of this project? Good. This invention, which I call the 'Virtual Viewing Theater 3000', uses sattelite data to map out and record live events happening anywhere on the continent. It is formatted in 3D, hence the glasses (here he pointed out the glasses that were sitting next to each seat) and also collects data from hidden sound chips and microphones placed all around the continent. This is what we will use to track the Sapie Brothers from now on. Any questions?" No one raised their flippers. "Good," G continued. "Refreshments shall be served shortly after we begin." With that, he started pushing several buttons and pulling several levers on the control panel before him. Several popcorn buckets and soda cans were handed to the council members by robotic arms, and the huge screen in front of the Council glowed brightly. "And now, fellow penguins," G said ominously as he put on his 3D glasses, "we begin our journey." = Logs = Using the Scantron 3000, the South Pole Council managed to retrieve the following logs. Any council members you may see in these logs were sent out by the council to clear out any suspicions. They were merely pretending. Log I Stamm and Huma had just finished testing their Shape Shifter 1800. After several days, and the eventual discovery of the survellience cameras from Project Tracker, the machine was ready for its trial run. "So, who do we get to become first?" the eagerly spastic Stamm questioned. Huma glared at his brother. "Remember, the key is to act like the creature you shapeshift into. Just because you have their voice, body, and accent does not mean we can't get caught. Remember, entering Antarctica is illegal after the Preservation Treaty of 1812. Now. Apparently, since this land is so overpopulated, servers were installed for ease of existence. Since this land is partially online, every resident has an IP Address. As you know, these can be easily tracked down. We've already scanned pretty much everyone in Antarctica, so we've got a lot of bodies to choose from." Stamm smiled. "'Dibs on Sensei!" "Very well, but let's do generic characters before taking on local celebrities." "Ooohh! Like Traveller?" Stamm squealed. "It's Explorer, but that is a good idea. Since the freak is already insane, people will suspect it's one of his mood swings. I'll be Explorer." "Yeah! What about me, Huma?" Huma thought for a moment... "Hey Stammerly, isn't the Microbe show airing on the Science Channel right now?" "Oh gosh! I almost forgot!" Stamm raced out of the chamber and into the Cathedral's living room. He turned on the television. Meanwhile, Huma entered the machine. Typing in Explorer's IP address, he closed the hatch to the SS 1800. A zap of electricity and a flash of bright light ensued, and "Explorer" stepped out. "Hey Stamm! I'm going out to test this machine!" Huma shouted, in Explorer's voice. ---- Picking up a CP Map he managed to get from the Antarctic Express, he used it to teleport to Club Penguin. Huma, in Explorer's body, appeared in Explorer's igloo's closet. Turning on a small flashlight, he took out several index cards about Explorer, Fred, and the Fourth Wall (which he was unaware of, but took a literature class about in community college). "Well, here goes nothing." Huma said, in Explorer's voice. Huma opened the closet door. The spacious, one-room abode was a beautiful sight to behold. Thankfully, Explorer was not home. In Explorer's body, Huma waddled out and down to the door. "Greetings, brother!" a nasally voice called out. Huma cringed. He took out an index card. It was Fred, Explorer's brother. Huma turned and faced Fred. "Ah, hello Fred." Huma said, rather nervous. "Are you okay Explorer?" "Yes, I'm doing well." "Hmm... I can't put my flipper on it, but you look different, somehow. Your eyes... they look, more, um... well, I mean, they look normal, but the gaze you gave me when you turned around looked... so harsh. Did you step on one of my triangles in that closet?" Fred queried. "No, I'm fine." Huma said. To really cement this idea that he was okay (and the real Explorer), Huma turned to a wall, and talked to it. "Hmm... Fred's hat looks a little pale. Do you think, fellow audience, that he poured bleach on it?" "I HEARD THAT!" Fred shouted. Huma took this oppurtunity to dash out the door. However, waddling is rather hard to do for a human, and he fell into the snow. Huma lifted himself up, and picked up Explorer's little propellor hat. He walked out, and down the street. "Hey Explorer!" two other voices shouted. Huma winced once more, and quickly took out more index cards. "Let's see..." Huma, in Explorer's voice commented, "Barkjon and Happyface. Explorer's two closest friends. Barkjon is the one who dress like a cool person, Happyface typically wears a question mark hat, and on the ocassion, his imperial crown." Huma turned and faced his "friends". "Ah, hello Barkjon! Hello, Happyface!" The other two responded to "Explorer's" salutaion. They fell for it. "So, you remember the prank we've got today?" Happyface questioned. "The prank?" Huma responded. He lacked any notes on The Troublesome Trio. "Don't tell me you for got the prank!" Barkjon stated. "Of course not! However, I want to see if you remember it." Huma smiled. Man, that was a good excuse. "Duh!" Barkjon responded. "We're redoing Operation Deep Note. We trick Mabel into the old theater, and play the theme music from THX. You did bring the earplugs, right?" Huma gulped. "Of course not, Explorer!" Happyface smiled. "I always bring the earplugs!" "Oh... heh heh." "All right." Barkjon exclaimed. "Let's go get Mabel!" As the other two waddled off, Huma turned to the horizon, imitating Explorer, in case someone was watching. "What in the name of Ernest Shackleton is a Mabel?! ...and why do I have a feeling this will be bad?" ---- Huma, in Explorer's body, folowed the Trio. However, Huma dashed off down an alleyway at the last second, t avoid the prank. Huma is an extremely serious man, and thus despises pranking and any derivation of it. He dashed down the alley, when a long and foreboding shadow rounded the corner. Huma stopped and cringed, until he realized it was just a puffle... no, it was more than a puffle. It was Mabel! Sadly, Huma didn't know. They faced each other. Huma, in Explorer's body gasped. Usually, he hated puffles, but Mabel was different. She was all business, well groomed, mean, everything Huma ever wanted in a person. It was like... a soulmate, but squeezed into a chubby little ball of fur. A really chubby ball of fur. Mabel, in Huma's eyes, was adorable. Huma, in Explorer's body, smiled. "Oh my. Well, are you not the most beautiful puffle I've seen." Huma said, calmly. Mabel stared at "Explorer", tilted, and cocked an eyebrow. "Explorer? You're acting more freaky than usual." Huma leaned down and stroked Mabel on the top (of her... head?). She was very soft. Mabel actually enjoyed this attention, and smiled... it was a creepy smile. In fact, it can be assumed that Mabel is not supposed to smile at all. "Well. I'm glad you've become civilized enough to notice my brand of puffle beauty. Oh, and you don't have a shovel, do you, Explorer?" Huma shook Explorer's head. He kept petting Mabel. As Huma, in Explorer's body, started scratching Mabel in that one place she could never scratch herself, Mabel started thinking. "This is too good to be true. Too good." The smile vanished. The usual, evil glare Mabel wore returned. In fact, her fur ruffled up in fury. She almost growled. Mabel had not been that angry since Explorer tried to feed her puffle food. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FREAK OF A MASTER!" Huma gulped... this was Mabel, Explorer's puffle. The one that Huma, as Explorer was supposed to hate. Mabel couldn't bite (too indecent), she didn't squeak in puffle-language (too stupid), so she resorted to the only thing she knew... "YOU WRETCHED IMPOSTER IN PENGUIN'S CLOTHING! DON'T YOU DARE BRIBE ME BY #^$^@!%$^#$&^@^ PETTING ME! I WILL NEVER SUBMIT MY ALLEIGENCE TO SOMEONE AS &&&&&&&&& UGLY AS YOU! I MEAN, I'VE SEEN BAD IMPERSONATIONS, BUT YOU?! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Category:Stories Category:South Pole Council Projects